Hōmu
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Aunque sea un camino repleto de obstáculos y en más de una ocasión me dé por vencida creyendo que es mejor renunciar yo... Pensaré en ustedes, en el sueño que ambos me dieron, le han dado un nuevo matiz a mi aburrido y cotidiano estilo de vida (centrado en Howak)


**Disclaimer: "Show By Rock"** es propiedad de**"Geechs"** en colaboración con **"Sanrio"**

**Nota:** El siguiente escrito, es mi manera de celebrar la tercera temporada de Show By Rock... han sido cuatro largos años, no pensé que vería un nuevo anime. En este caso, tomo a Howak como protagonista y como no hay mucha información más que el pv es obvio el Occ en su personalidad pero, quería sacar este escrito antes de que inicie el anime (falta poco) y, no vea la luz.

* * *

**H**ōmu

* * *

Honestamente, su vida es una muy ¿divertida? monotonía.

Bueno, qué se puede esperar ella. Es una simple chica de camp… de las montañas nevadas (en realidad) y fuera de su trabajo usual como lo es el recolectar madera o la cosecha de verduras, no hay mucho más con lo que alguien de su edad pueda distraerse.

La verdad, no tiene un sueño que quiera realizar o una meta que necesite llevar a cabo. Es feliz con la tranquilidad de su día a día sin embargo, algo desconocido que se encuentra dentro de su ser le dice de alguna manera que eso, no está bien. Que es incorrecto el quedarse atrapado en semejante conformidad pero ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer cuando carece de motivación?

Es raro si trata de cambiar lo que lleva siendo por dieciséis años de un día para el otro sin embargo, ya no quiere ser como actualmente es, ya no quiere sentir esa molestia e inconformidad que se instala en su corazón.

Para olvidar su molesto malestar, opta por encender su vieja televisión y distraerse con lo primero que aparezca.

"_No lo puedo creer, Crow vocalista de ShinganCrimsonZ le está pidiendo a su compañera de agencia Cyan la vocalista de Plasmagica que suba al escenario y cante la próxima canción con él"_

No sabe quiénes son Crow o Cyan ni mucho menos conoce a ShinganCrimsonZ o Plasmagica pero, la euforia y animo que se transmite del público a través de su vieja televisión, le llena de emoción. Cada una de las personas allí reunidas, le trasmite algo que no puede expresar con palabras y una descarga eléctrica corre desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola.

_"Este color derretido en la melodía que tocó ese __día_

_Pasión que no se puede suprimir lo suficiente como para querer_

_lo que quieres proteger"_

No ha sido una estrofa completa y su cuerpo, tiembla. Cada palabra que cantan se adhiere a su piel y penetra su cuerpo.

_"Si hay algo que puedes hacer, _

_no dejes que las lágrimas salgan de nuevo_

_Pétalos de flores recolectadas por aquellas manos _

_Es blanco y radiante, espera el momento de mi resolución"_

─**¡Kya!, no puedo creer que me he perdido de esto por tantos años.**

Grita. Se levanta de su asiento y se mueve con el ritmo de sus voces, aunque no conoce la letra, trata de cantarla y seguir el ritmo. Siente envidia por las personas que se encuentra allí presentes y pueden disfrutar de mejor manera la armonía y compatibilidad de ese dueto de voces, le gustaría estar allí.

"Los deseos, nunca se desvanecen

pueden iluminar cualquier oscuridad"

─Deseo...

"Un sentimiento que comprueba la resolución en secreto

conectaré al mañana

Ya no estoy solo, ya no tengo miedo de nada

porque hay un vínculo con el futuro

Voy a superar esta debilidad y estaremos juntos"

─Ya lo decidí, yo quiero ser como ellos. Sé que no será un camino fácil pero, esto es lo primero en mi vida que me da la suficiente motivación para querer hacer y tener algo para mí... Me gustaría el poder transmitir lo que siento de la misma manera que ellos y que mi voz llene de emociones a la gente que venga a escucharme.

_«Crow y Cyan-senpai, yo iré a Ciudad Midi a cumplir este deseo que su música me ha hecho tener. Aunque sea un camino repleto de obstáculos y en más de una ocasión me dé por vencida creyendo que es mejor renunciar yo... Pensaré en ustedes, en el sueño que ambos me dieron, le han dado un nuevo matiz a mi aburrido y cotidiano estilo de vida__»_

─Espero llegue el día en el que los pueda conocer y, tenga la oportunidad de cantar en el mismo escenario que ustedes

* * *

_Ha pasado tiempo de mi último escrito pero, con la nueva temporada de anime, juego y todo lo que se viene para que el fandom reviva y se mantenga activo, me emociona y yo, ya no tengo pretexto alguno para volver con escritos al fandom (no me importa que nadie me lea), ahora si me verán seguido, tratare de actualizar y terminar "Sonata de Octubre" así como las ideas que vayas surgiendo._

_¿Quien más está emocionado como yo?, ¿qué opinan de las nuevas bandas? En un principio, no me gustaron del todo (si, hablo de ti chicos de _DOKONJOFINGER) pero, con el pasar de los días les he tomado cariño y estos emocionada por conocerlos mejor. Cuando aparezca el nombre de Howak, edito.

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd) **con Show by rock, es más efectivo por twitter (he encontrado fans que hablan español).**_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
